User blog:SuperSpyX/ADU Elite Corps.
The ADU Elite Corps. are the best ADU troopers and pilots carefully selected from the regular ADU recruits. After undergoing tougher training and receiving clinger-proof armor, upgraded gear, and new vehicles, they are ready to take on the best the Aliens can send in. Recruitment Center ----------------------------- Elite Sergeant *SuperSpyX Quote:Atten-SHUN Troops! -Tough and demanding leader of the Elite Corps., He has never failed on a mission or left a man behind. The best of the whole Elite Corps, He aced all the tests and has years of experience. *Vehicle: DefenseTech 2.0 Assault Tank Elite Scientist Quote:Fascinating! -DNA? Chemical make-ups? Unknown alien weirdness? Whatever you have, the Elite Scientist is sure to be an expert on it. And if he's not, he will study it completely and thoroughly until he knows it backwards and forwards. He is very excited about studying captured aliens, so he can learn about what weird beings lurk out in space. * * * *Vehicle: Lab Truck Elite Pilot Quote: Alien motherships or swarms of alien fighters? Bring 'em on! -The Elite Pilot is the best pilot in the Elite Corps. Alien ships have been known to race away in fear when the sleek shape of his attack shuttle appears on the horizon. A hot-shot pilot, he has flown everything from World War I fighter planes,to huge modern passenger jets. * * * *Vehicle: VX-15 Shuttle Elite Gunner Quote: Eat hot lasers, alien scum! -He may not be the strongest, or the smartest, or the best pilot, (in fact, he is a terrible pilot) but hand him a pair of laser pistols and you'll see why he is in the Elite Corps. He is a dead shot and he has the fastest reflexes of anyone in the Corps. *Agent Swipe * * *Vehicle: X-32 Quad Bike Elite Soldier Quote: Five to one odds? Alien supercommandos? I'm on it sir! -While not very smart or fast, the Elite soldier is an important member of the Elite Corps. What he lacks in brains and speed, he makes up for in strength. Carrying a larger than normal laser rifle, and with heavier laser-proof armor, he smashes through enemy forces. * * * *Vehicle: M-78 armored attack truck Elite Computer Specialist Quote: Need your computer or electronic device repaired? I'm on it! -Smartest member of the ADU Elite Corps, He can repair any kind of computer or electronic device. When he isn't repairing our computers, he is upgrading them, or inventing all kinds of high- tech gear to fight the aliens. * * * *Vehicle: All-Terrain Attack Buggy Elite Rookie Quote: Bash 'em up! -While not actually an ADU Elite yet, the Rookie show great potential to become one of the best. Calm and cool-headed, he is a crack shot and puts his all into the training. * * * *Vehicle: X-5 Striker This recruitment page is intended to supplement BerryBrick's ADU recruitment page (http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Berrybrick/ADU-Brickipedia_Chapter) not replace it. If you are already in his army please do not sign up for this army. Pictures of the Elite Corps are on my user page. Category:Blog posts